I Just Want Your Love
by QuinJjang
Summary: Summary : Kisah yang lama terkunci di buka kembali. Saat Baekhyun bertatap dengan lelaki itu. Ia bimbang akan kepada siapa kembali berlabuh. Masa Lalu? Atu Lelaki yang baru ia kenal?... ChanBaek-WooBaek/WARNING: YAOI, typo, judul gak nyambung sama cerita, dll. Yang nggak suka YAOI, din scroll aja ke atas. :p Check this out...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Chanbaek

Summary : Yakinlah,,,cintaku hanyalah untukmu dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu...Walau banyak rintangan, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun keadaannya. SARANGHAE Kisah yang lama terkunci di buka kembali. Saat Baekhyun bertatap dengan lelaki itu. Ia bimbang akan kepada siapa kembali berlabuh. Masa Lalu? Atu Lelaki yang baru ia kenal?

Anyeonghaseo reader semua. Jika cerita ini jelek, typo dimana2, mian... Jika ada ksamaan crita, yakinlah ini murni hasil pemikiran otak saya yg kolot ini. .. Dan sekadar info..Ini re-post. Karena dulu bgt pernah sya publish di Fp facebook. so, yg pernahb baca..baca ulang ne.. :p

Semua cast milik Tuhan YME , Ortu mereka, Agensi mereka, dan tentunya milik saya #abaikan. Semua kritik dan sran dari yg baca ni epep sgt brarti bg saye. Oke sekian cuap-cuap..

HAPPY READING, AND PLEASE RCL! Dont be silent readers...

* * *

><p>~~~ IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, PLEASE JUST GO AWAY ! ~~~<p>

_._

_._

_._

~~~ ENJOY THIS STORY! ~~~

Author POV

Dipagi yang cerah, terlihat sosok namja tinggi nan tampan tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah diiringi dengan sorakan-sorakan yeoja maupun namja yang merupakan fansnya. Chanyeol yah dia adalah namja tadi. Namja tinggi, tampan, kaya, menjabat sebagai kapten basket sekolah, dan tentunya seorang pangeran sekolah. Siapa sih yang tidak tergila-gila pada namja seperti chanyeol ?

Chanyeol POV

"Chanyeol!, Chanyeol! "

"Waa! Dia melihat ke arahku! Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol! Saranghae! Chanyeol!

Hah... Apa mereka tak bosan setiap hari meneriakiku seperti itu. Apa mereka tak punya kerjaan selain ini, eoh. Meneyebalkan.

Aku tau mereka menyukaiku, tapi kan tak usah seperti ini juga, kan. Memang kuakui aku tampan, tinggi, dan kaya. Jadi wajar sih kalau merekaseperti itu. Tetap saja,selama 2 tahun sekolah di SM High School ini, selalu seperti itu. Aku juga jenuh kan, tidak ada pemandangan menarik setiap harinya. Aaargh... Lebih baik aku ke kelas saja lah.

#At Kelas

"Ssst..Ssst... Katanya akan ada murid baru loh dikelas kita"

"Jinjja? "

"Ne!"

Murid baru ? Kira- kira siapa ya. Namja apa yeoja?

Puk

Seperti ada yang ,menepuk pundakku. Ah, paling si duo crazy itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan... Kim Jongin a.k.a Kkamjong a.k.a Kai dan satu lagi Oh Sehun

"Hai, Bro! What's Up!" sapa dua namja gila itu ditelingaku. Sebenarnya sapaan itu tak bisa disebut sapaan, melainkan teriakan yang membuatku telingaku berdengung.

"Ya! Hey Duo Crazy! Bisakah kalian jangan berteriak dengan suara kalian yang merdu itu di telingaku!" Balasku. Kau tau Kkamjong & Sehun, kalau saja kalian bukan sahabatku, sudah habis riwayat kalian.

"Aissh,,Park Chanyeol, jangan marah ini masih pagi loh...Santai sedikit bro"_Kai

"Merdu ? Sejak kapan kau mulai suka memuji suara kami ? Apa jangan-jangan, seorang Park Chanyeol yang pangeran sekolah telah resmi jadi fanboy kami, eoh ?" WTH ! Dasar Sehun gila, mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol jadi Fanboymu. Memangnya aku gila, apa?

"Aissh,,, Hei Oh Sehun. Kau pikir aku gila, jadi fanboy mu? Amit-amit... Kau tau jika aku jadi fanboymu karna suaramu, orang malah akan berpikir kalau aku ini gila. Dan merdu yang ku maksud adalah MERUSAK DUNIA, itu baru cocok untukmu" Ucapku dengan sedikit penekanan di kata merusak dunia.

"Ah...Luhannie hyung! Chanyeol jahat sama Sehun yang tampan, unyu-unyu, kyeopta ini! Huwaaa!" Teriak sehun rada-rada dengan volume yang tak bisa dibilang kecil meneriakkan nama kekasihnya. Yah, Luhan adalah kekasih dari seorang Sehun. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran sampai sekarang. Mantra apa yang bisa membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada namja tak waras seperti Sehun ini. Apa kalian tahu ?

"Stop!" Teriak si Kkamjong dengan volume up.

"Mwo ?" Ucapku bersamman dengan sehun

"Sudah dengar tentang murid baru dikelas kita ?" Murid baru ? jadi benar yang digosipkan yeoja-yeoja tadi. Ah, aku jadi penasaran siapa dia.

"O...Murid baru ya. Sudah. Dia namja, kan. Tadi, aku sempat melihatnya di ruang kepala sekolah." Apa yang sehun tadi bilang ? Namja... Apa dia akan jadi sainganku ya. Ah, aku harus mempertahankan gelarku sebagai pangeran sekolah! Harus! Tapi, aku kan belum tahu orangnya, siapa tau saja di jelek. Hahaha, semoga..

"Bagaimana orangnya? Jelek, tampan, atau yang lain. Tell me..." Karna penasaran ya aku tanya saja...Sepertinya menarik.

"Ani...Dia tidak tampan maupun jelek. Tapi dia sangat-sangat KYEOPTA DAN YEPPEO(bener gak nulisnya?) dan lebih cantik dari pada yeoja ! Tapi, menurutku tetap saja Kyungie hyungku masih yang tercantik bagiku" Hah,,,si Kkkamjong juga. Pamer namjachingu sendiri, memang sih 2 sahabatku ini sudah punya namjachingu mereka sendiri-sendiri (A: Ya,iyalah sendiri2 masa jadi satu. Sih Yeol? C: Diem lu thor! Ganggu gua aja! Emang sape lu! #Author pundung di pojokan #Back to Story), sedangkan aku, aku masih setia menyandang status SEXY,FREE, and SINGLE. Kalian pasti berpikir aneh,kan ? Mengapa pangeran sekolah sepertiku tak memiliki yeojachingu maupun namjachingu ? Jawabnya, ya dari mulai hoobae sampai sunbae tak ada yg menarik sama hanya menunggu samapi ada yg mampu membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan, TAPI KAPAN!

` "Ku rasa dia akan jadi primadona sekolah yaang baru. Ya, kan Sehun! " Ucap Kkamjong pada Oh Sehun sambil ber smirk ria.

"Aku rasa memang. Dilihat dari fisik dan wajahnya.. Memang dia cocok jika jadi primadona sekolah. Ya kan Yeol?" Eh,,,sehun ini kenapa ikut-ikutan bersmirk ?

"Ya!Ya! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua eoh! Jangan tunjukkan smirk menjijikkan kalian padaku!" Ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit ku buat sinis.

"Kau akan lihat nanti, Park Chanyeol." Ucap mereka berdua seraya duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Yah...Karena Leeteuk seosaengnim sudah memasuki kelas. Kira-kira apa maksud mereka dengan 'lihat saja nanti ya ?' Aku mulai bingung.

Chanyeol POV END

Author POV

Keadaan kelas 2-A SM High School yang semula tak beraturan layaknya pasar tumpah menjadi rapi dan tertib. Seorang guru berdimple manis tampak memasuki kelas dengan langkah wibawa, lalu menyapa para murid yang telah duduk dengan rapinya.

"Anyeonghasseo anak-anak. Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Dia pindahan dari China. Silahkan masuk Byun Baekhyun." Suruh guru berdimple manis a.k.a Leeteuk seongsaenim pada sesosok namja manis dan mungil yang berada di luar kelas.

Murid-murid namja maupun yeoja ternganga, melihat sesosok namja mungil berjalan memasuki tak sanggup menyembunyikan kekaguman mereka pada sosok namja manis di depan kelas.

" Perkenalkan dirimu " Leeteuk seosaengnim meberi arahan pada namja mungil dan manis a.k.a murid baru tadi untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Annyeonghaseo... Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida,Bangapseumnida. Saya pindahan dari China. Mohon bantuannya." Seluruh kelas hanya sanggup menelan berat saliva mereka mendengarkan suara merdu dari namja mungil dan manis a.k.a Baekhyun yang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Bahkan Chanyeol pun keadaannya tak jauh beda dari siswa lainnya. Melihat sesosok namja mungil, putih, yeppeo, kyeopta, dan bersuara merdu akan menjadi teman baru mereka, Chanyeol bahkan tak berkedip saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Nah,,, Baekhyun-ssi silahkan duduk dibangku kosong di samping , angkat tanganmu! " Leeteuk seosaengnim menunjukkan tempat duduk Baekhyhun. Bisa dilihat, orang yang disebut namanya (Chanyeol) hanya dapat mebulatkan matanya O_O. Mengapa ? Karena beruntungnya dia bisa sebangku dengan si murid baru Baekhyun.

"Anyeonghaseo, Chanyeol-ssi..." Sapa Baekhyun ramah pada teman sebangkunya, Chanyeol.

"Eh...A-anyeonghaseo Baekhyun-ssi. Jangan memnaggilku dengan sebutan seformal itu. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Dan, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Baekhyun ?" Balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

"Anyeonghaseo, Chanyeol-ssi..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ada apa denganku ? Aissh,,,simjangi! Ada apa denganmu ? Mengapa kau berdetak tak karuan ?

"Eh...A-anyeonghaseo Baekhyun-ssi. Jangan memaggilku dengan sebutan seformal itu, ne. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Dan, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Baekhyun ?" Balasku padanya. Jujur, aku sangat gugup saat ini, tapi tak mungkin kan seorang Chanyeol yang cool berubah seperti itu. ANDWAE! Pertahankan ke-coolanmu Chanyeol!

"Ne...Kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah" Kuakui, apa yang dikatakan Si Kkamjong dan Si Cadel tadi benar-benar akurat. Bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa menjadi primadona sekolah. Dan,,,Kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali memilikinya ?

Chanyeol POV END

Author POV

Teet...Teet...Teet.. ( backsound gagal, anggap bel istirahat )

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menggema di seluruh wilayah SM High School. Serentak saja, seluruh siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas masing-masing. Termasuk, si namja mungil nan manis, yaitu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, Mau ku temani berkeliling sekolah ?"

"Iya, apa mau aku saja yang menemani ?"

"Bersamaku saja, ya kan Baekhyun-ah?"

Ajakan untuk mengelilingi sekolah bersama oleh yeoja maupun namja yang langsung memborbardir, hanya di balas dengan senyuman manis oleh sang pelaku?

Baekhyun POV

Hah... Baru saja bel istirahat, banyak teman sekelasku langsung menawariku untuk berkeliling sekolah bersama mereka. Ah... ternyata aku langsung artis dadakan, hahahaha. Tapi, maaf teman-teman. Aku lebih suka Chanyeol yang menemaniki. Entah kenapa, tapi sejak pertama melihat wajahnya yang err..tampan, mungkin. Sesuatu yang bersembunyi dibalik dada ini terus berdetak tak karuan.

Apalagi saat aku pertama mendengar suaranya. WOW... suara bass dan berat, sangat sexy kurasa, Uppss, lupakan Baekhyun! Dari pada berpikir yang aneh-aneh, mendingan langsung saja kubalas mereka yang menawariku tadi dengan senyuman dan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun POV END

TBC

Sekian Chap 1 dari sya... Bagaimana? Kurang memuaskan? Maaf, RCL sangat dibutuhkan..^^


	2. I Just Want Your Love Chap 2

Pairing : Chanbaek

Summary : Yakinlah,,,cintaku hanyalah untukmu dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu...Walau banyak rintangan, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun keadaannya. SARANGHAE Kisah yang lama terkunci di buka kembali. Saat Baekhyun bertatap dengan lelaki itu. Ia bimbang akan kepada siapa kembali berlabuh. Masa Lalu? Atu Lelaki yang baru ia kenal?

Anyeonghaseo reader semua. Jika cerita ini jelek, typo dimana2, mian... Jika ada ksamaan crita, yakinlah ini murni hasil pemikiran otak saya yg kolot ini. .. Dan sekadar info..Ini re-post. Karena dulu bgt pernah sya publish di Fp facebook. so, yg pernahb baca..baca ulang ne.. :p

Semua cast milik Tuhan YME , Ortu mereka, Agensi mereka, dan tentunya milik saya #abaikan. Semua kritik dan sran dari yg baca ni epep sgt brarti bg saye. Oke sekian cuap-cuap..

HAPPY READING, AND PLEASE RCL! Dont be silent readers...

* * *

><p>~~~ IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, PLEASE JUST GO AWAY ! ~~~<p>

_._

_._

_._

~~~ ENJOY THIS STORY! ~~~

_Chap 1_

_Apalagi saat aku pertama mendengar suaranya. WOW... suara bass dan berat, sangat sexy kurasa, Uppss, lupakan Baekhyun! Dari pada berpikir yang aneh-aneh, mendingan langsung saja kubalas mereka yang menawariku tadi dengan senyuman dan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun POV END_

_._

_._

_._

CHAP 2

Author POV

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah berjalan dengan tinggi badan yg sangat kontras terasa. 2 orang namja itu tak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yup,, mereka berdua saat ini tengah berjalan mengitari SM High School yang bisa dibilang sekolah yang cukup mewah dan luas.

Jika kita lihat saat ini, mereka berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ditambah lagi dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut diantara keduanya. Oh... jangan lupakan dengan hiruk pikuk koridor sekolah seusai mereka melintas, sorakan dan teriakan dari seluruh siswa yang berada disana.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau tunjukan ruangan eskul vocal/musik, padaku ?" Tanya namja mungil yg memiliki tinggi badan sangat jauh dengan namja tinggi satunya yg bernama Chanyeol.

"Ne? Wah... Kau ingin ikut eskul vocal/musik ternyata" Disertai dengan anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

" Aku tak percaya kau bisa menyanyi.. Aku takut nanti jika kau menyanyi gedung ini akn runtuh karena suaramu" lanjut Chanyeol disertai cengir kuda miliknya yg hanya ditunjukkan pda 2 sahabatnya. Sehun & Kai, dan BINGO! Bertambah lg dgn seorang murid baru, mungil, manis, dan kyeopta bernama Baekhyun yang baru dikenalnya beberpa jam yg lalu.

" YA! Kau mengejekku! Kau tahu, suaraku ini tak separah itu, malah sangat bagus ! Cpt tunjukan saja ruangannya pada ku! Palliwa!" Marah Baekhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

'KYEOPTA' Batin Chanyeol lalu menelan salivanya berat.

Chanyeol POV

'BAEKHYUN'

Sungguh! Aku tak yakin Baekhyun adalah namja berumur 18 tahun. Benarkan? Bisa dilihat sja dari segi bentuk wajahnya dan tingkah lakunya, lebih mirip namja berumur 13 tahun yg tersasar di SM High School.

"Ne! Ne! Ne! Kajja! " Ucapku lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikutiku.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang eskul vocal/music, hanya tawa dari kami berdualah yang mendominasi. Tak kusangka, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat easy going, ramah, dan cheerfull, ah... jangan lupakan sifatnya yg sdikit kekanakan.. Ku jamin, dia pasti akan mempunyai banyak teman nantinya karena sifatnya itu.

~~~SKIP

Tak terasa aku dan Baekhyun sampai pada tujuan kami. Saat, hampir membuka pintu,,,, Ada suara yg membuat kami menoleh kebalakang dan meghentikan kegiatan kami. Kegiatan untuk membuka pintu dan masuk ruangan eskul tentunya.

Chanyeol POV End

Author POV

"Byun Baek? Itu kau kan?" Ucap namja yg berada di belakang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Aku? Jika yang kau maksud itu aku, ya benar. Aku Byun Baekhyun, murid baru di kelas 2-A. Pindahan dari China." Bekhyun membowkan dirinya seusai memperkenalkan diri pada namja yg memanggilnya tadi.

Sementara Chanyeol? Dia hanya melongo. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini seperti sedang bertanya 'Bagaimana mungkin dia mengenal Baekhyun?'.

Namja tadi menautkan alisnya, seakan seperti orang yang sedang keheranan. Setelah keadaaan hening beberapa saat, akhinya namja tadi mengenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeonghaseo Baekhyun-ssi. Naneun Nam Woohyun imnida. Saya murid kelas 3-A, dan juga Ketua Osis disini. Salam Kenal." Namja tadi yg sekarang kita ketahui bernama Woohyun itu mebowkan dirinya pada Baekhyun yg berada dismping Chanyeol lalu berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun

" Ne... Salam Kenal juga Woohyun sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun segera setelah melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

Merasa dicuekin atau karena cemburu? oleh 2 orang manusia di hadapannnya kini, Chanyeol akhirnya turut buka suara. (A: bka suara lu yeol.. Say Do...Re...Mi..F-afftt C: Diem lu thor! Enak gw sumpel pake kolornya Ace?! #tega_lu_yeol )

"Ekhem...Ekhem... Sudah selesai acara perkenalannya?" Suara Chanyeol yg berat nan seksi #jiah menginterupsi dengan tampang yg dibuat jutek sejutek juteknya pada Baekhyun dan Woohyun.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu Chanyeol-ah? Bagaimana bisa wajahmu bisa seperti kain kusut begitu?" tanya Baekhyun yang heran karena perubahan sikap dan wajah Chanyeol setelah ia dan Sunbaenya berkenalan.

"Gwechana... Kajja! Tadi kau bilang mau masuk eskul vocal/musik setelah berkeliling sekolah? Bagaimana sih!? Oh ya, sunbae... Kami masuk dulu. Anyyeong, Woohyun Sunbaenim..^^" Segera Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan masuk ruangan eskul.

Woohyun POV

Baekhyun? Apa itu benar dia? Maldo Andwae!

Apakah ini hanyalah khayalanku tentangmu?

Entahlah. Tapi, bila dilihat dari bentuk fisik dan wajahnya yang sempat kulihat sekilas tadi...Benar- benar mirip!

Aku yakin! Sangat yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau namja mungil yang berada tak jauh dariku itu adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dulu meninggalkanku karena kebodohanku sendiri. Tapi,,, Bukankah dia di China?Bagaimana dia bisa disini?

Aish... Dari pada bingung sendiri, lebih baik kuhampiri saja dan menyapanya.

"Byun Baek? Itu kau kan?" Ucapku akhirnya. Kulihat Baekhyun dan... Eh, Bukankah itu si kapten basket, Park Chanyeol?

NYUT...

Aish... Ada apa dengan dadaku eoh? Rasanya sangat menyesakkan dan sakit, sakit sekali.

"Eoh? Aku? Jika yang kau maksud itu aku, ya benar. Aku Byun Baekhyun, murid baru di kelas 2-A. Pindahan dari China."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Suara itu,,, suara yang selalu menyanyi merdu ketika bersamaku, suara yang selalu menyebut namaku sayang, suara yang selalu menenangkanku...DULU. Dan sekarang ku dengar jelas suara itu NYATA! Ingin sekali rasanya segera kupeluk Baekhyun. Tapi,, Mengapa dia terlihat seperti tak mengenalku? Bahkan dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Apa dia masih marah padaku, sehingga dia berpura – pura seperti tak mengenalku? Seandainya waktu dapat kuputar kembali, aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku menyesal,,, Nae Baekhyun..

"Anyeonghaseo Baekhyun-ssi. Naneun Nam Woohyun imnida. Saya murid kelas 3-A, dan juga Ketua Osis disini. Salam Kenal." Ku balas perkenalnnya dengan memperkenalkan diriku juga, pada...Baekhyun. Dan kami saling berjabat tangan layaknya orang yang baru kenal.

" Ne... Salam Kenal juga Woohyun sunbae." Ucapnya setelah kami berjabat tangan. Uh... Bahkan dia sekarang memanggilku dengan embel-embel sunbae.

"Ekhem...Ekhem... Sudah selesai acara perkenalannya?" Kudengar suara Chanyeol yang menguar memecah keheningan. Dan akhirnya, kulihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan eskul vocal/musik. Anehnya, raut wajah Chanyeol saat aku dan Baekhyun berkenalan terlihat sangat jutek, dan seakan-akan tak senang aku berkenalan dengan Baekhyun mungkin. Bukankah dia selalu begitu? Tapi, sikapnya yang seperti itu berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin terlihat serupa namun tak sama, karena ekspresi dan sikapnya lebih seperti orang yang cemburu pada namjachingunya karena dekat denga orang lain. OMO! Bukankah itu berarti... Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?

NO!

Memang hubunganku dan Baekhyun telah berakhir. Tapi, tetap saja...Aku mash sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dan aku ingin dia menjadi milikki lagi, HARUS! Tak akan kubiarkan kau memilikinya CHANYEOL! Ah...lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas saja..

Woohyun POV End

Author POV

Seusai mengantarkan Baekhyun mendaftar eskul vocal/musik, Chanyeol dan tentunya bersama Baekhyun menuju kantin sekolah. Sepanjang jalan menuju kantin terlihat banyak yeoja maupun namja yang saling berbisik melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bejalan beriringan bersama.

#At Kantin

" Baekhyun kau mau pesan apa? Akan ku pesankan?" Tanya namja jangkung a.k.a Chanyeol pada namja pendek disampingnya a.k.a Baekhyun.

" Emmm,,, Aku pesan bulgogi dan susu strawberry! Adakan? Masalah tempat duduk, dimana?" Balas Baekhyun sembari melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh akan murid-murid yang juga sedang makan di kantin.

"Ada. Tempat duduk ya? Eh! Kajja ikut aku!" Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju tempat duduk yang sudah ditargetkan oleh Chanyeol (?).

.

.

"What's Up, Guys! Boleh aku duduk disini bersama Baekhyun? Jebal,ne?" Ternyata tempat duduk yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah tempat duduk yang berada satu kelompok dengan Kkamjong a.k.a Kai dan pacarnya Kyungsoo, juga Si Evil Sehun dengan pacarnya Luhan.

"Eh, Chanyeol, Ne! Kau dan Baekhyun boleh duduk bersama kami!" Ucap Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Wah... Kalian kompak sekali! Sehati!" Suara Baekhyun akhirnya terdengar setelah sedari Chanyeol melakukan hobby barunya. Oh ya,, Ini adalah pen gumuman paling penting! Hobby baru Chanyeol saat ini adlah menarik tangan Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba tanpa izin korban tarikannnya (?).

"Hehehe...Maklumlah. Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan itu kan..dan ditambah aku adalah sahabat sejak kami di Middle High School...Oh ya, Aku pesan makanannya dulu, ya. Kau tunggu disini." Cengir Chanyeol sambil menunjuk satu persatu orang yang disebut namanya dan diikuti oleh anggukan keempat namja yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi. Lau Chanyeol pun berlalu untuk memesan makananan Baekhyun dan tentu dirinya sendiri.

"Wah! Baekhyun chukkae!" Suara Namja dengan mata bulat yang duduk didekat Kai.

" Ne, Chukkae? Untuk apa, kyungsoo? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Tanya Baekhyun heran. Bagaiman tak heran, Kyungsoo secara tiba- tiba mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

"Chukkae, karena kau adalah satu-satunya namja yang langsung dekat dengan si jangkung itu. Kau tahu, dia selau berikap cool pada orang lain kecuali, kami dan sekarang bertambah kau. Bahkan dia dengan leluasa mengeluarkan cengiran rahasianya padamu, namja yang baru dikenalnya bebrapa jam lalu. Kau sangat beruntung Baekhyun! Ini adalah sejarah baru yang perlu dikenang!" Sekarang yang berbicara namja deer disebelah Sehun, Luhan.

"Jinjja? Wah, Perasaan sedari tadi aku berjalan dengan namja tiang listrik itu, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan cool sama sekali. Malahan Chanyeol sangat cerewet, dia banyak berbicara. Hemm,, apakah hobby Chanyeol adalah menarik tangan seseorang secara tiba-tiba eoh? Soalnya dia selau menarik tanagnku menuju tempat-tempat yg ditargekannya." Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Tertawa? Ya, ekspresi Baekhyun saat bercerita tentang Chanyeol tadi sangat lucu. Wajah polos, lugu, puppy eyesnya, dan bibirnya yang dipoutkan ketika bercerita tentang _'hobby Chanyeol' _layaknya anak TK yang masih unyu-unyunya^^

Bila kalian memiliki kekuatan bisa membaca pikiran, pasti yang kalian baca dari pikiran Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan adalah...

_'AKHIRNYA KITA BISA TRIPPLE DATE _(bener gak nulisnya?)_, DAN DUNIA! PASANGAN BARU AKAN MUNCUL!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TeBeCe**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Chanbaek

Summary : Yakinlah,,,cintaku hanyalah untukmu dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu...Walau banyak rintangan, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun keadaannya. SARANGHAE Kisah yang lama terkunci di buka kembali. Saat Baekhyun bertatap dengan lelaki itu. Ia bimbang akan kepada siapa kembali berlabuh. Masa Lalu? Atu Lelaki yang baru ia kenal?

Anyeonghaseo reader semua. Jika cerita ini jelek, typo dimana2, mian... Jika ada ksamaan crita, yakinlah ini murni hasil pemikiran otak saya yg kolot ini. .. Dan sekadar info..Ini re-post. Karena dulu bgt pernah sya publish di Fp facebook. so, yg pernahb baca..baca ulang ne.. :p

Semua cast milik Tuhan YME , Ortu mereka, Agensi mereka, dan tentunya milik saya #abaikan. Semua kritik dan sran dari yg baca ni epep sgt brarti bg saye. Oke sekian cuap-cuap..

HAPPY READING, AND PLEASE RCL! Dont be silent readers...

* * *

><p>~~~ IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, PLEASE JUST GO AWAY ! ~~~<p>

_._

_._

_._

~~~ ENJOY THIS STORY! ~~~

~~~IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYZ LOVE, DON'T READ n GO AWAY~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_CHAP 2_

_Bila kalian memiliki kekuatan bisa membaca pikiran, pasti yang kalian baca dari pikiran Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan adalah..._

_ 'AKHIRNYA KITA BISA TRIPPLE DATE (bener gak nulisnya?), DAN DUNIA! PASANGAN BARU AKAN MUNCUL!'_

_._

_._

_._

CHAP 3

Author POV

"Baekhyun! Ini pesananmu, Bulgogi dan Susu strawberry." Chanyeol yang baru datang dari memesan makanan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Gomawo,Chanyeol-ah!" Trima kasih Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang bersedia memesankan makanannya. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya seraya mengacak pelan rambut merah maroon milik Baekhyun. Pasangan Hunhan dan Kaisoo hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tengah menggeram kesal. Namun, seringaian terlihat jelas diwajah namja itu, setelah menggeram kesal melihat adegan ChanBaek. Lalu, namja itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemandangan manis Chanbaek,tetap dengan seringaian mengerikan. Seringaian mengerikan yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampan namja tersebut.

èSKIP

Teet...Teet...Teet (Suara Bel)

Terdengar bunyi bel menggema di seluruh wilayah SM High School menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran alias pulang. Seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak pulang karena pelajaran tambahan dan bagi yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket.

Terlihat 6 namja tengah berjalan bersama. 6 namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pasangan HunHan, Kaisoo yang saling bergandengan mesra dan tak jarang saling mencium pipi pasangan masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Jika kalian lihat Baekhyun, kalian pasti akan sangat gemas. Melihat adegan mesra didepannya, Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan ekspresi wajah layaknya anak umur 4 tahun yang heran melihat sesuatu yang aneh dihadapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Namja tiang listrik itu hanya tersenyum dan beberapa kali terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau saat ini pasti Baekhyun sedang bingung dengan kejadian dihadapannya ini.

"Emm,,, jangan heran ya dengan mereka." Chanyeol berbisik pelan pada Baekhyun.

"Mwo, Wae? Oh ya, apa Luhan dan Sehun, juga Kai dan Kyungsoo itu...Pacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun hati – hati pada Chanyeol. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun adalah Ya.

"Geurae? Pantas saja dari tadi mereka seperti itu. Oh ya, kau, Sehun, dan Kai ikut eksul Basket kan?" _Baekhyun

"Ne. Wae geure?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku ikut kalian? Aku ingin melihat latihan basket kalian, jebal ne? Bbuing – Bbuing" Mohon Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan jurus ampuhnya jika sedang memohon, Bbuing – Bbuing. Chanyeol yang shock hanya menganggukkan keplanya cepat.

"Wah,Jinjja? Ye... Jeongmal gomawoyo Chanyeol-ah." Riang Baekhyun yang diperbolehkan ikut oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Kalian tahu mengapa? Tanyakanlah pada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik dada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat dan sekarang mungkin menambah lagi kecepatannya.

Chanyeol POV

"Boleh aku ikut kalian? Aku ingin melihat latihan basket kalian, jebal ne? Bbuing – Bbuing"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Aissh... Baekhyun! Kau sungguh – sungguh keterlaluan. Kua harus bertanggung jawab nanti jika aku akan meninggal saat ini juga karena Bbuing – Bbuing mu itu. SIMJANGI! HENTIKAN DETAKAN MU!

Karena mungkin aku teralu shock, aku hanya mampu menjawab permohonan Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala. Dan, terdengarlah suara riang darinya karena anggukan kepalaku ini.

Oh God! Aku heran kenapa setiap berada didekat Baekhyun, jantungku selalu berdetak tak karuan?

Kenapa ketika melihat senyum Baekhyun, rasanya sangat menyenangkan ?

Kenapa ketika berada didekatnya rasanya sangat nyaman ?

Kenapa feelingku mengatakan aku harus melindungi dan menjaganya, sehingga tak boleh ada yang melukainya ?

Wae? Wae? Wae? Tolong beritahu aku...JEBAL!

Apakah... Apakah ini ya rasanya. Benarkah aku FALLING IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGH? Jika ya, sungguh! Rasanya sangat menyenangkan! Baekhyun! AARGGHH! You make me crazy!

Tapi... Apakah cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku harap tidak. Akan ku cari waktu yang tepat! Kalau sekarang? Tidak mungkin kan...Kami saja baru kenal...

Baekhyun! SARANGHAE!

Chanyeol POV End

Author POV

èAt Lapangan Basket

Semua orang menatap heran pada seorang namja tiang yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tak jelas. Termasuk 5 namja yang dari tadi bersamanya, mungkin mereka semua berpikir 'Apakah namja ini gila?'

"Hey! Hey! Ya! Chanyeol! Wae geureyo?" Kai mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol, berharap si namja tampan tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun, dugaan Kai salah. Bahkan setibanya di lapangan basket pun Chanyeol tetap seperti itu? Mana tampang coolnya itu?

"Kai, biar aku saja!" Sehun menawari bantuan untuk menyadarkan Chnayeol. Namun usaha Sehun juga gagal. Apakah Chanyeol akan terus melamun, tentang 'Baekhyun' ?

"Emm, Kai-ah, Sehun-ah, biar aku saja. Akan kucoba!" Akhirnya orang yang menjadi lamunan Chanyeol yang membuatnya layaknya orang tak waras menawarkan diri.

"Hana"

"Dul"

"Set!"

BRUGH

"Appo! Aissh...Bokongku! Appo!Siapa sih yang berani membantingku!?" Semua orang yang berada di lapangan basket dan melihat adegan langka hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan O_O. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat cara Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol. Bagaiman tidak? Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol menggunakan jurus hapkidonya, tentu saja yang membuat Chanyeol harus merelakan bokongnya mendarat dengan tak elitnya di lantai lapangan basket.

"Chan...Chanyeol-ah? Jeo-Jeongmal Mianhae. A-a-aku hanya berusaha menyadarkanmu. Jeongmal Mianhe ..Hiks..." Maaf Baekhyun karena merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Saat ini Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani mentap manik hazzel milik Chanyeol, dan terdengar lirih isakan dari Baekhyun. HunHan, Kaisoo, dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar isakan lirih dari Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah..Ne? Baekhyun? O_O Ani,Ani,Ani. Gwe-gwechana, Kau kan cuman mau menyadarkanku. Toh, kalau tak kau sadarkan dengan caramu, kapan aku akan latihannya? Ya kan? Uljima...Uljima Bekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Entah mengapa rasa sesak menghampiri Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis. Rasanya dia bagaikan orang yang sangat jahat karena berani membuat Baekhyun-nya menangis. Baekhyun-nya? Ya, Chanyeol memang sudah menetapkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya, walaupun hanya secara sepihak. Walau begitu, Chanyeol tetap yakin jika suatu saat Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya.

Woohyun yang melihat adegan itu hanya menggeram kesal dan segera berlalu ke luar lapangan basket.

Woohyun POV

Aissh!

Apa – apaan ini? Chanyeool! Berani – beraninya kau! Lihat saja, tak akan ku biarkan kau memiliki Baekhyun. Kau tahu?

BYUN BAEKHYUN HANYA MILIK NAM WOOHYUN! Ingat itu Chanyeol!

Sepertinya kau ingin permainan ini segera dimulai ya Chanyeol? Geure, akan kuberikan untukmu.

Woohyun POV END

Author POV

èSKIP

Teriakan riuh terdengar dari para penonton latihan basket. Termasuk 3 namja manis yang duduk dibagian penonton paling depan. 3 namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, dan terakhir tentunya Byun Baekhyun.

"KYAA...SEHUN OPPA! KAU SANGAT KEREN!"

"KAI OPPA! SARANGHAE!"

"CHANYEOL OPPA! NIKAHI AKU SEKARANG! (?)"

Kira – kira seperti itulah teriakan para yeoja centil saking hebohnya melihat idol mereka sedang mendribble bola bundar ke dalam ring. Dan lihat saja bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka berdua hanya mencibir kesal seraya mempoutkan bibir imut. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sahabt barunya itu. Tapi, entah rasanya ketika ada yeoja centil yang meneriakki Chanyeol seperti tadi, ada rasa cemburu padanya. Ia juga heran, ada apa dengan dirinya.

Memang bila dilihat saat ini, Chanyeol terlihat sangat err-sexy. Butiran peluh yang menetas dari rambutnya, membuat para fans – fans Chanyeol menjerit histeris, bahkan ketika Chanyeol menoleh kearah mereka hanya sekedar untuk tersenyum, beberapa fans-nya justru ada yang pingsan. Kai dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu begitu.

Diedarkannya pabdangan Chanyeol kearah penonton. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bergosip ria. Segera, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Baekhyun! Kau tidak pulang? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, jika kau menemani kami terus?" Chanyeol mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk.

"Ani... Orang tuaku ada di Jepang. Disini aku hanya tinggal dengan Bibi Jung dan suaminya, Paman Jung. Toh, mereka juga sudah kuberitahu kalau aku akan pulang terlambat, jadi tak apa. Aku kan juga ingin mengenal kalian semua." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya seolah – olah hanya segaris.

'KYEOPTA' Batin Chanyeol

"Geure. Ya sudah, aku akan ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu ayo kita pulang. Kau tunggu disini ya Baek, jangan kemana – mana. Aku takut nanti kau kesasar."

"Ya! Kau pikir aku anak TK eoh!" Kesal Baekhyun dan hendak memukul Chanyeol. Namun, sayangnya Chanyeol telah kabur menuju ruang ganti.

"Emm, Luhan, Kyungsoo. Kalian tidak pulang ? Atau mau pulang bersama Aku dan Chanyeol ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada 2 namja manis sepertinya.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah. Nanti Kai dan aku pergi ke taman kota."_Kyungsoo

"Aku juga. Jeongmal mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Aku dan Sehun setelah ini akan pergi ke SuperDoll Mart. Jadi, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian." Ah, ternyata pasangan HunHan dan Kaisoo telah merencanakan kencan mereka sehabis pulang sekolah. Berarti tinggalah Baekhyun dan...Chanyeol? Oh Tuhan,apakah mereka juga bisa dibilang kencan tak sengaja ?

èAt Street

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tinggal di daerah mana?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka berada di jalan.

"Ne?Tak jauh dsri sini kok. Di Perumahan Exotics, Blok B No 5. Kau? " Jawab Baekhyun

"Wah, Jinjja? Aku juga di Perumahan Exotics, Blok B No 2. Berarti setiap hari kita bisa berangkat bersama kan?" Sepertinya Chnayeol saat ini sedang super duper dumbo senang. Terlihat dari tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil kegirangan, melompat – lompat dengan wajah yang berbinar. Baekhyun terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

èSKIP

"Dah Baekki...Sampai jumpa lagi!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berpisah, karena rumah mereka yang berbeda. Chanyeol sudah berbelok ke arah rumahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih harus berjalan lurus, karena ia harus melewati 4 rumah lagi untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

**TIBA – TIBA**

GRETT

Sebuah tangan kekar menggeret Baekhyun menuju pojokan daerah perumahan tersebut. Tenaga orang tersebut lebih besar dibandingkan dengannya. Si namja misterius itu mengenakan hoodie dari jaketnya dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sesampainya dipojokan perumahan, genggaman tangan namja tadi terlepas, dan Ia membuka ... Ternyata namja misterius tersebut adalah _ WOOHYUN.

"Wo-Woohyun sunbae?" Baekhyun terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapnnya saat ini.

"Hentikan Baek! Jangan berpura – pura seperti tak mengenalku! Kau bahkan sangat – sangat mengenalku. Tapi, kenapa kau berpura – pura Baek? Jelaskan padaku!" Woohyun menarik – narik rambutnya kesar. Bisa ditebak bahwa saat ini dia sedang Frustasi, karena Baekhyun selalu bertingkah seperti tak mengenalnya.

"Oke. Aku menyerah Woo. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku. Lupakan fakta bahwa kita pernah menjalin hubungan, anggap kau dan aku tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Bukankah itu kalimat yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu? Lalu sekarang, ketika aku menjalankannya, mengapa kau malah kesal padaku?" Baekhyun terlihat memndam emosinya. Ia berupaya untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya didepan Woohyun, karena Ia tak mau dianggap lemah oleh Woohyun. Orang yang telah mencampakkannya begitu saja.

DEG

DEG

Woohyun terdiam. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. BODOH, satu kata yang tepat untuknya. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun dulu, jika akhirnya seperti ini jadinya. Sungguh, ia merasa seperti orang tak waras saat ini.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tau, aku adalah namja terberengsek didunia ini. Aku bodoh karena telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu dulu. Kau tau, aku sangat menyesal Baek, ternyata aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan merindukanmu, Baek. Jeongmal mianhae, bukan maksudku berlaku seperti itu dan mencampakkanmu Baek. Aku mohon, jangan bersikap seperti itu padaku, jebal...Rasanya sangat sakit Baek." Woohyun jatuh terduduk dan menelangkupkan tangannya didepan dada. Memelas dan memohon, ya itulah yang tengah dilakukan Woohyun saat ini.

"Baguslah jika kau menyadarinya. Sakit,kau bilang? Cih, kau tau Woo, apa yang ku rasakan dulu, beribu kali lebih sakit dan tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Melihatmu selalu bersama orang lain, mengacuhkanku, kasar padaku, apa itu sebanding dengan yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

**TES...**

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Air matanya perlahan – lahan lolos dari pertahanan mata sipitnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup, terbayang lagi dipikirannya tentang masa lalunya dengan Woohyun yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Hiks..Hiks..A-aku selalu berusaha bersabar dan mengalah dengan segala tingkah lakumu. Tapi, tapi apa yang kudapatkan dari seluruh pengorbananku, Woo ? Kau malah membuangku bagaikan barang yang tak berguna layaknya ...Hiks... Rasanya sangat sakit disini, Woo" Ucap Baekhyun sembari meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Sedangkan Woohyun? Ia terpaku mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Benarkah sikapnya sejahat itu pada Baekhyun? Ah...Sungguh hinanya dia karena telah melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tau..Hiks...Aku tak butuh apa yang kau punya, A-aku tak butuh harta yang selau kau banggakan itu. Aku hanya butuh satu. Woo. Cinta yang tulus darimu, bukan apa yang selalu kau sombongkan padaku Woo. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan segala kenangan tentang kita. Kini saatnya Kau yangmelupakan segala tentangku. Anggaplah kita hanya sebatas Sunbae dan Hoobae." Selesai sudah curahan hati Baekhyun. Karena ia segera berlari meninggalkan Woohyun yang setia terdiam di tempatnya, tanpa ada niatan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya barang sesenti pun.

"Mianhae Byun Baekhyun. Aku tau aku sudah berbuat salah padaku. Tapi, kuyakin masih terdapat namaku di relung hatimu, kan Baek? " Lirih Woohyun. Akhirnya ia menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju Audi Merah miliknya yang terparkir menuju suatu tempat.

"Namun, jika aku tak bisa memilikimu lagi Baek, makan akan kubuat tak akan ada yang bisa memilikimu. KARENA BYUN BAEKHYU HANYA MILIKKU." Batin Woohyun dengan smirk menyeramkan dan segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya...

**TeBeCeh!**

Ho ho ho... Saya Comeback dengan Chap 3 yang makin gaje. Makasih buat para reader yang masih setia tuk membaca ni epepe abal – abal. Suer deh, saya gg ke pikrian bisa buat ni epep. Maklum soalnya ni otak dodolnya minta ampun.

Sekali lagi, JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO, kalau chap 3 nya kagak memuaskan , feel ilang ketiup angin, pendek, typo bersebaran dimana –mana, and lain – lain.

Mudah-mudahan bagi yang dengan senantiasa meninggalkan **RCL**-nya mendapat pahala dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Amien...

**RCL sangat dibutuhkan!**

**RCL JUSEYO! ^^**

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Chanbaek

Summary : Yakinlah,,,cintaku hanyalah untukmu dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu...Walau banyak rintangan, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun keadaannya. SARANGHAE Kisah yang lama terkunci di buka kembali. Saat Baekhyun bertatap dengan lelaki itu. Ia bimbang akan kepada siapa kembali berlabuh. Masa Lalu? Atu Lelaki yang baru ia kenal?

Anyeonghaseo reader semua. Jika cerita ini jelek, typo dimana2, mian... Jika ada ksamaan crita, yakinlah ini murni hasil pemikiran otak saya yg kolot ini. .. Dan sekadar info..Ini re-post. Karena dulu bgt pernah sya publish di Fp facebook. so, yg pernahb baca..baca ulang ne.. :p

Semua cast milik Tuhan YME , Ortu mereka, Agensi mereka, dan tentunya milik saya #abaikan. Semua kritik dan sran dari yg baca ni epep sgt brarti bg saye. Oke sekian cuap-cuap..

HAPPY READING, AND PLEASE RCL! Dont be silent readers...

* * *

><p>~~~ IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, PLEASE JUST GO AWAY ! ~~~<p>

_._

_._

_._

~~~ ENJOY THIS STORY! ~~~

~~~IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYZ LOVE, DON'T READ n GO AWAY~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chap 3_

_"Namun, jika aku tak bisa memilikimu lagi Baek, makan akan kubuat tak akan ada yang bisa memilikimu. KARENA BYUN BAEKHYU HANYA MILIKKU." Batin Woohyun dengan smirk menyeramkan dan segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu._

_._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chap 4

Author POV

CKLEK

BLAAM

"Baekhyun ? Kau sudah pulang, nak? " Terlihat yeoja paruh baya keluar dari arah dapur, karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ah, ne Bibi Jung." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar, takut terlihat oleh yeoja paruh baya tadi yang ternyata adalah Bibi Jung.

"Omona! Baekhyun-ah ada apa denganmu? Apa kau di bully di sekolah barumu, eoh?" Bibi Jung segera mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Sekilas terlihat olehnya ketika Baekhyun menghapus air matanya tadi.

"Ani, Gwechana Bibi Jung. Aku tidak dibully disekolah Bi, bahkan aku mendapat banyak teman baru. Mereka sangat bersahabat denganku, Bi." Baekhyun berusaha bersikap normal di hadapan orang yang akan merawatnya selama di Korea ini. Padahal jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ia masih bergejolak atas kejadiannya tadi bersama Woohyun.

"Geureom,,,Kenapa kau menangis , Baekhyun? Katakan pada bibi, karena bibi yang bertanggung jawab padamu selama di Korea. Jangan sampai, orang tuamu berpikir bibi dan paman tak menjagamu dengan baik, " Bibi Jung memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut merah maroon Baekhyun sayang.

"A-Anu, I-itu... Ta-tadi a-aku terpeleset di jalan depan perumahan. Ya, terpeleset di jalan depan perumahan, aku tak habis pikir ada yang membuang kulit pisang sampah sembarangan di perumahan ini. Dimana tukan bersihnya ya? Dan jangan khawatir, eomma dan Appa tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, kok. Heheheh " Baekhyun tersenyum hambar. Ia berharap yeoja paruh baya yang memeluknya ini tak curiga dengan alasannya. Semoga...

"Begitu sudah., sana cepat ganti bajumu lalu istirahat, kau pulang siang sekali dihari pertamamu. Bibi mau melanjutkan kegiatan membuat kue." Ucap Bibi Jung seraya melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Ne, eh. Paman kemana Bi?" Baekhyun celingak celinguk. Ia heran, kenapa lelaki tua suami dari Bibi Jung tak terlihat dari tadi.

"Eoh? Si tua Jung Won, ya? Tadi bibi suruh pamanmu itu membeli sesuatu ke supermarket." Jawab Bibi Jung lalu berlalu pergi ke dapur. Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi kekamarnya di lantai dua.

CKLEK

BLAAM

BRUK

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk ukuran Queen Size yang ada dikamarnya. Kamar berlapis warna putih bersih dan rapi inilah ruangan pribadi Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan tasnya lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

TES

Setetes kristal keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia sungguh tak berpikir dengan kepindahannya ke Korea ini. Ia berpikir dengan pindah dan meneruskan sekolah di Korea ia dapat melupakan segala tentang Woohyun. Ia ingin melupakan seluruh kenangan Woohyun dengannya selama di Jepang hingga Woohyun mencampakkannya lalu hilang dan tak ada kabar. Tapi, takdir Tuhan siapa yang tau? Ia malah bertemu kembali dengan Woohyun di Korea. Dan parahnya lagi, Woohyun dan Ia berada pada sekolah yang sama. Sungguh,, betapa sempitnya dunia ini.

" Aaargh! Pergilah kau dari hidupku Nam Woohyun! Tak puaskah kau mengahncurkan hidupku dulu!" Baekhyun menarik rambutnya kasar dan mengacak – acak kasurnya yang tadinya rapi itu.

" Oh Tuhan, apa salahku hingga kau mempertemukanku dengan orang yang selama ini membuatku terpuruk?" Baekhyu menangis, Yah. Setidaknya ak ada Bibi dan Pamannya disini, terutama tak ada Woohyun disini. Jadi, Ia bisa menangis sesuka yang Ia mau.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tak memilih pindah ke Korea. Amerika lebih baik jika pada akhirnya aku harus bertemu Woohyun disini. Aaargh! Tapi, tak mungkin aku minta pindha lagi ke Amerika pada eomma dan appa. Bibi Jung dan Paman Jung malah berfikir mereka tak memperlakukaku dengan buruk, hingga aku tak kerasan dan minta pindah. Hah... Jalani saja Byun Baekhyun! Kau pasti bisa berhadapan dengan si berengsek itu! Fighting! Toh, kau dan dia tak ada hubungn lagi, kan?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia terlihat mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya ketimbangkan tadi. Dan pada akhirnya, Ia langsung terbang menuju alam kedamaian. Yaitu alam mimpi, ya Baekhyun telah tertidur dengan keadaan yang cukup bila dikatakan... Berantakan..

~~Other side

Chanyeol POV

#At Chanyeol's Room

BRUK

Ah... Kurebahkan tubuh atletisku ini ke kasur empuk King Size milikku ini. DI rumah yang dibilang cukup luas ini, kenapa terasa sangat sepi ya? Tentu saja, karena satu – satunya benda hidup dirumah ini hanyalah aku seorang. Jika kalian bertanya, ' Dimana orang tuamu Park Chanyeol?' Tentu saja akan kujawab, mereka ada di Jepang. Aku memutuskan sekolah di Korea karena, aku hanya mencoba hidup jauh dari mereka. Untung saja mereka berbaik hati, dengan memberikan rumah di sebuah perumahan elit ini padaku, juga lengkap dengan fasilitas mewah lainnya, seperti mobil sport milikku. Tapi, tak jarang aku juga berjalan kaki ke sekolah karena jarak sekolahku tak jauh dari sini.

Tentang sekolah, kenapa aku teringat akan murid baru tadi ya. Ne, Byun Baekhyun. Aku rasa dia orang menarik, belum lama kami bertemu bahkan baru tadi pagi. Ia bisa langsung dekat dengan semua orang dan terutama denganku. Dia sangat manis, dan dia... Satu – satunya orang dari sekian banyaknya yang mampu membuatku merasakan degup jantung tak beraturan, kupu – kupu yang bertebaran di perutku. Ya, dia namja pertama yang bisa membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta. Dia namja yang ISTIMEWA bagiku.

Bila dilihat dari segi fisik memang, dia sangat mungil untuk ukuran namja. Dan jika dilihat dari segi wajah, Ia terbilang cukup cantik sebagai namja, Bahkan melebihi kaecantikan seorang yeoja tercantik sekalipun. Hey Chanyeol! Geurom, kau gila sekarang! Gila karena namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, tenaganya luar biasa, bahkan tadi ketika dia membantingku, ia cukup kuat. Dan tak salah itu tadi jurus hapkido, ya? Daebak! Ia benar – benar daebak dibalik tampang lugu, innocent, dan manisnya itu ternyata menyimpan kekuatan yang cukup besar. Aha! Hey Chanyeol! Ok, kau terlihat gila sekarang. Gila karena namja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja hadir dalam hidupmu.

Tapi, aku sedikit penasaran tentang masa lalunya. Entah rasanya itu cukup menarik untuk kuketahui. Apalagi, aku sangat penasaran dengan hunbungannya dengan Woohyun sunbae. Apa kalian tak melihat ekspresinya ketika berkenalan dengan Woohyun sunbae? Ah., jika kalian tak merasa dan berpikiran sama denganku ketika melihtak ekspresinya tadi, maka kalian harus memeriksakan mata kalian ke dokter. Maaf, becanda^^

Rasanya seperti, ada kesedihan mendalam yang Baekhyu rasakan ketika melihat Woohyun sunbae. Namun ku akui, Baekhyun adalah Poker face terbaik setelah Sehun. Ia bisa menyamarkannya dengan baik, namun tak bagiku. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, Baek. Dan kupikir, kau memiliki hubungan spesial di masa lalu dengan Woohyun sunabe namun berakhir tragis, bukankah seperti itu? Ah! Chanyeol, baik! Sekarang kau persis seperti seorang detektif! Tapi aku yakin 100 % Apa kalian mau bertaruh denganku?Apa jaminannya jika aku berhasil membuktikan pemikiranku? Baekhyun,,,kau sangat misterius...Dan aku menyukaimu!

Chanyeol POV End

Author POV

~~SKIP

#Keesokan Harinya...

Bias cahaya sinar matahari pagi yang menembus kaca, membuat seirang namaj mungil mengerjapkan matanya imut. Tubuhnya menggeliat layaknya cacing ditebak, nyawanya belumlah kembali sepenuhnya pada sang raga. Namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, cepat bangun nak. Kau tak mau terlambat ke sekolahkan? Ada temanmu menunggu di depan. Cepat!" Mendengar suara yang tak lain adalah Bibi Jung , membuat nyawanya kembali sepenuhnya pada sang raga. Apalagi ketika mendengar Bibi Jung mengatakan ada seorang teman yang menunggu., Siapa?

Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian...

Baekhyun telah rapih, dengan seragam sekolahnya dan rambut merah maroonnya yang disisir rapi. Ah, betapa sempurnanya dia. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju lantai bawah. Ia sangat penasaran dengan siapa 'teman' yang menunggunya. Ia berpikir bahwa tak ada teman barunya yang mengetahui alamat rumahanya, tapi kenapa ada teman yang menunggunya? Ia sangat takut bila 'teman' itu adalah Woohyun. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bila memang benar Woohyun. Baekhyun...Baekhyun sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang.

"Baekhyun kau sudah selesai? Ini makan sarapanmu. Lalu berangkatlah ke sekolah. Oh ya, kata temanmu tadi, Ia akan berangkat bersama denganmu." Ucap Bibi Jung yang masih berkutik dengan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

"Baekhyun, tak kusangka. Baru saja bersekolah, kau sudah mendapat teman baru yang sangat tampan dan sopan." Perkataan yang dilontarka oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Paman Jung, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung?

"Nuguseyo, paman?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

"Orangnya tinggi, tampan, emm... Dan ia memiliki cengir kuda. Kau pasti tau, Baekhyun." Tinggi, tampan, cengir kuda? Bukankah teman barunya yang memiliki cengir kuda hanya ada satu? Mungkinkah...Chanyeol?

"Paman, Bibi, aku berangkat. Dah!" Baekhyun segera berlari.

CKLEK

Dibukanya pintu, dan terlihat seorang namja tinggi tengah memungginya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Segera ia dekati namja itu.

"Hay,Park Chanyeol" Berbaliklah namja itu

" Hay Juga Baekki!" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan namaj tinggi tadi a.k.a Chanyeol

"Baekki? Nuguseyo?" Chanyeol terkekeh. Betapa imutnya Baekhyun sekarang. Seperti anak anjing,pikirnya.

"Kau Baekhyun. Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Baekki kan manis"

Blushh... Sang empu menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang mirip tomat rebus. Entah mengapa, ketika mendengar Baekki adalah panggilan sayang yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Go-Gomawo. Kaukan memanggilku Baekki, bagaimana jika aku juga memberi nama panggilan untukmu? Bolehakah?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Cheonma. Jinjja? Kau punya? Tentu saja boleh." Chanyeol menapilkan deretan giginya yang rapih. Membuat Baekhyun semakin merona.

"Bagaimana...Bagaimana jika Yeolli?"

"Jinjja? Wah,,,nama panggilan yang bagus. Yeolli and Baekki..Imut juga. Oh ya, karena rumah kita hanya bertetangga, jadi bisakan kita berangkat bersama? Aku yang akan mengantarmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobiln mewahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tak usah mengantarku. Aku kan bisa jalan kaki ke sekolah, atau naik bis. Kan jaraknya tak terlalu jauh." Baekhyun merasa tak enak pada Chanyeol. Ia takut akan merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Ssst..Kita kan teman, apalagi bertetangga. Jadi tak apa, aku juga tak merasa kerepotan kok. Justru aku malah senang ada yang bisa menemaniku ke sekolah. Jadi fine-fine saja." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju SM High School.

~~SKIP

#At SM High School

Semua siswa yang melihat kedatangan mobil mewah Chanyeol menjadi riuh. Apalagi ketika mereka melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Suara – suara teriakan histeris dari fans Chanyeol dan tentunya fans dari Baekhyun, bahkan juga ada fans dari pasangan ChanBaek. Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa akan hal itu hanay menganggap layaknya angin Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku, sungguh Ia sangat malu sekarang ini.

~~SKIP

#At Kelas 2 – 1

"Hai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun" 4 orang namja segera menghamipiri mereka yang baru datang.

"Wah, Baekhyun baru saja bersekolah disini tapi fansnya sudah sangat banyak. Aku iri padamu Baekhyun. Hahhahahah.." Seorang namja berkulit tan dan sedang merangkul mesra namaj bermata bulat yang berbicara. Pasti kalian tau siapa kan yang berkulit tan dan siapa yang bermata bulat.

"Iya nih. Ditambah lagi Chnayeol tampan, tinggi, dan pangeran sekolah bersanding dengan Baekhyun yang cantik, manis, dan primadona sekolah baru... Kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

"Ya! Luhannnie! Apa maksudmu dengan berkata Chanyeol itu tampan? Apa aku ini kurang tampan untukmu, Hannie?" Namja berkulit susu disamping namja yang berbicara tadi a.k.a Luhan mempoutka bibirnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku, dan segera menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Omona! Bukan maksudku berkata jika kau kurang tampan Sehunnie. Itukan hanya perumpamaaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kau tetap yang tertampan nomor 1 bagiku kok Hunnie..." Luhan kalang kabut. Pasangan HunHan ini memang begitu, jadi maklumilah. Jika kalian bertanya mana KaiSoo? Mereka sudah berada di tempat duduk mereka yang paling belakang dan sedang berlovey – dovey ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~SKIP 1 Bulan Kemudian

Hari – hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlalu dengan damai begitu saja. Hubungan mereka pun menjadi lebih dekat. Tak jarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berbalas pesan singkat atau bahkan bertelepon. Bayangan Baekhyun tentang Woohyun pun berangsur – angsur memudar seiring kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun, Ia juga heran. Mengapa selama 1 bulan ini tak ada tanda – tamda dari Woohyun. Padahal setaunya, Woohyun adalah orang yang sangat ambisius jika ingin mendapatka sesuatu, tapi...Entahlah. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan memikirkan Woohyun.

Setiap hari, Chanyeol selalu setia berangkat dan pulang bersama Baekhyun. Tak jarang ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan ke suatu tempat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil beberapa selca bersama. Bahkan mereka memiliki buku jurnal untuk berdua. Paman dan Bibi Jung juga sangat senang melihat Baekhyun memilik banyak teman,terutama Chanyeol. Bahkan Paman Jung pernah berkata jika Ia menitipkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun di sekolah untuk menjaganya, dan tentu saja Chanyeol sangat setuju. Bukankah itu pertanda, rintangan – rintangan yang harus dilewati untuk memiliki Baekhyun telah berkurang 1.

Pernah juga KaiSoo, HunHan bermain ke rumah Baekhyun ataupun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagi Baekhyun.

Hari – hari berlalu dengan indahnya bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, hingga pada suatu hari...

**BRUK!**

** "A-a-apa – apaan ini?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kata...

.

.

**TeBeCe**

Ho ho ho... Saya hadir membawa epepe gaje yang sudah menemui ajalnya #mian_typo maksudnya Chap 4. Makasih buat para reader yang masih setia tuk membaca ni epepe abal – abal. Suer deh, saya gg ke pikrian bisa buat ni epep. Maklum soalnya ni otak dodolnya minta ampun.

Sekali lagi, JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO, kalau chap 4 – nya kagak memuaskan , feel ilang ketiup angin, pendek, typo bersebaran dimana –mana, and lain – lain.

Mudah-mudahan bagi yang dengan senantiasa meninggalkan **RCL**-nya mendapat pahala dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Amien...

**RCL sangat dibutuhkan!**

**RCL JUSEYO! ^^**


End file.
